Live, Learn, and Love working tilte
by dajavu
Summary: When Sasha gets upset at Sheila, she goes off somewhere else, but can that really stop her, and will she be happy where she is?
1. Chapter 1

All Time Squad is copyright to Dave Wasson and Cartoon Network Studios,  
except for Audrey who is copyright to DanMat6288. She is used with permission. Greg and Max 1,000,000, and Sasha are copyright to me Dajavu. Please DanMat6288, don't think I stole your idea. I've actually had this in mind a long time, and I started writing it and saw you story, Audrey, and  
just added her in, with your permission.  
XJ5: Would you just get on with the story??  
Dajavu: Ok ok, I'm going on it now.  
Sasha: Good. Please everyone R/R  
Dajavu: Thanks Sasha.  
Sasha: No prob.  
XJ5: Ahem.  
Dajavu and Sasha: And without further interruptions, the story.  
  
Live, Learn, and Love  
  
(Scene opens on a satellite, but not the one we know. This one seems more high-tec. It is quiet and dimly lit, and no one is around until. *KERPOW* Sheila and another Time Squad officer appear at the teleporter. They are laughing and appear wet.)  
  
Sheila: (In between laughs) Dinner was great. Thanks Greg.  
  
Greg: And the movie was hilarious.  
  
Sheila: And then getting caught in the rain.  
  
(They laugh even harder, not noticing that some one is watching them from a dark doorway.)  
  
Greg: Well, I better get Max and be on my way. It's already 1A.M.  
  
Sheila: I wonder how he and XJ5 did with the girls. (starts to frown) If Audrey gets along with him, like she does with XJ5.. Well, you've seen it happen before.  
  
Greg: Where do you think they are?  
  
Sheila: Oh, probably in the study. That's where XJ5 hangs out a lot, in his spare time. (They look at each other for a minute) (now smiling) Come on, I'll show you there.  
  
(She puts her arm through his and they go through a doorway, while the figure that we caught a glimpse of is still in the other doorway, still silent.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Sorry Chapter 1 was so short, but I thought that was a good  
place to end it. This chapter is longer though. Please R/R.  
  
(In the shadows where the certain some one was watching. We see a young girl, but you can't see her very well, because of the shadows. She is crouching low to the ground, and watching Sheila and Greg leave through the other door.)  
  
XJ5's voice: And just what are you doing, little missie?!  
  
(The girl, obviously startled, freezes for a second, slowly stands up, and then turns around to face XJ5.)  
  
XJ5: You're spying on them again, aren't you?  
  
Girl: (smiling slightly) You know me like an open book, don't you XJ5? (As she says this, she steps toward XJ5, into the light, thus revealing what she looks like. She is slightly shorter than what Larry's height would be, with a small nose, attracting brown eyes, and log, thick, light brown hair, that is pulled back into a pony tail, lower than Sheila's, and without the curl at the end, and appears to be about 15.)  
  
XJ5: Well, I should, being around you so much.  
  
Girl: (Rolls her eyes) So, where's Max and Audrey?  
  
XJ5: Well, Audrey's in bed, like you should be, and Max is in the study.  
  
Girl: Don't be too sure of either of those. Look. (she points down the hall.)  
  
(We see a robot, much like XJ5, but with a less wide chest, that is black and silver. He runs across the hallway, with some one right behind him. Yep, you guessed it. It's Audrey. chasing him with a magnet.)  
  
Audrey: Oh, come on Max! It won't hurt.  
  
Max: Ahh! Leave me alone you lunatic!  
  
(They run towards XJ5 and the girl, and Max gets behind XJ5, and Audrey stands by the girl.)  
  
Max: Help! She's trying to make me go crazy.  
  
Girl: (Smiling) Funny. I thought you were already crazy.  
  
(XJ5 and Max give her a look.)  
  
Girl: I'm just kidding.  
  
Audrey: Hey Sasha, come on and help me. It will be lots of fun to watch. (grins evilly)  
  
(And yes, now so you know, the girl's name is Sasha)  
  
Sasha: (Bending down to Audrey) Ya know what I think would be more fun?  
  
Audrey: (with a questioning look) What?  
  
Sasha: Having them chase us. They could never catch us.  
  
Max: Yes we could!  
  
XJ5: And why would we chase you?!  
  
Max: Yes, even though we could catch you, why would we chase you?  
  
Sasha: (standing up now) Even if I had a certain something (she pulls out two sets of laser-like keys and shakes them in front of the two robots) of yours? (she puts on a sly grin)  
  
Max: HEY!! How did you. when did you. how on Earth did I not notice.  
  
XJ5: Give those back!  
  
Sasha: (still grinning) You'll have to catch us first! (she turns and starts the other way.) Here Audrey, you hold on to Max's. (She tosses the keys to Audrey.)  
  
Audrey: (catches the key) Ok! (she sticks her tongue out at XJ5 and Max, and then follows Sasha.)  
  
XJ5: Come on, we have to go after them now. (follows Audrey and Sasha, who by now are way ahead of him running, with Max behind him.) 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is short, but I like how it is so, you'll just have to read the next chapter if you want to know what happens! :p  
  
Sasha: And you keep them in suspense.  
  
Dajavu: Yeah, there's that too!  
  
(In another room, which seems nice and cozy with a few comfy-looking chairs.)  
  
Sheila: Hmm. I wonder where they are.  
  
Greg: I don't know, but we could stay a little longer in here and. chat.  
  
Sheila: (looks at him for a second) That would be nice, but I have to make sure Audrey isn't causing any trouble.  
  
Greg: Don't worry. Max can take care of himself.  
  
Sheila: (looks at him and puts on a slight smile) Obviously, you don't know Audrey as well as I thought you did.  
  
Greg: Alright. (walks next to her and puts his arm around her.) Come on, let's check through here.  
  
(They walk to a door, and start to walk out it.)  
  
(Sasha and Audrey are still running, with XJ5 and Max close behind them.)  
  
XJ5: We're gaining on you.  
  
Max: And just wait until we get our hands on you.  
  
Sasha: (laughing) Ha! Like that will happen.  
  
Audrey: You're too slow to ever catch us.  
  
Sasha: Come on Audrey, this way.  
  
(Sasha starts to turn into a doorway, and sure enough as luck would have it, it is the same door that Greg and Sheila decided to come out of from the study, and at the exact same time. She runs into Greg, and Audrey into Sheila. Sasha instantly notices Greg's arm around Sheila, and she stands straight and frozen and stares at them.) 


	4. Chapter 4

i Well, this chapter is a little longer, so I'll try to keep the next chapters more like this.  
XJ5: Sure you will Dajavu. Sasha: Oh, don't give her such a hard time XJ5. Dajavu: Yeah, don't forget I control the story. XJ5: Never mind. /i   
  
Audrey: Oh, hi mom. Hi Greg.  
  
Greg: (taking his arm off Sheila and puts on a big smile) Hello Audrey. And hello Miss Sasha.  
  
(XJ5 and Max come up and XJ5 grabs Sasha and Max grabs Audrey.)  
  
Max: Gottcha! Now give them back!  
  
Audrey: NEVER!!  
  
Max: Fine. I'll just get them from you the hard way. (He starts tickling her and she starts to laugh.)  
  
XJ5: (smiling) So, Sasha,. are you going to give those back to me, or do I have to use extreme measures like Max?  
  
(Sasha is silent and Audrey is still laughing.)  
  
Sheila: Are you going to say anything Sasha?  
  
(Sasha was still staring at them but then she shook her head a little and then put on a fake smile.)  
  
Sasha: Oh, hi. (she then turned to XJ5) You should know by now, that I never give in.  
  
Greg: (as he started speaking, Sasha turned back to them) You boys look like you could use some help.  
  
Max: (letting go of Audrey) Oh. no, that's not necessary.  
  
Audrey: HA! You'll never catch us. will they Sasha?  
  
Sasha: That's for sure. But you have to give us a head start. After all,. i ladies first. /i  
  
XJ5: (flatly) I say 5 seconds.  
  
Greg: Now boys,. we have to be fair to them.  
  
(Sasha rolled her eyes at Greg's statement. "What an idiot," she thought. "He's only being like that because of Sheila.")  
  
Greg: We'll go back in the study and give you 30 seconds.  
  
Sasha: (sighs) Fair enough.  
  
Greg: Alright then.  
  
(Greg, XJ5, Max, and Sheila all go into the study, and Sasha and Audrey start off quickly down the hall.)  
  
Audrey: So where do we go now?  
  
Sasha: (with a sly grin) I say we both pick a different spot to hide. Tat way it will be harder for them.  
  
Audrey: Ok. I'm gonna go this way.  
  
(Audrey left through a door and Sasha continues down through another door. Good she thought. Now I can go to my spot and be alone.)  
  
(Meanwhile in the study.)  
  
Sheila: You don't have to do this Greg, if you don't want to.  
  
Greg: Nonsense! I don't mind at all. I have fun playing with the girls. It helps us bond.  
  
(a beeping is heard)  
  
Max: Alright, their 30 seconds is up. Let's go get them. 


	5. Chapter 5

i dajavu: Ok, this chapter is really longer this time. XJ5: That's what you've said the last few times. dajavu: *sticks her tongue out* Sasha: Oh please continue children. dajavu: I'm trying! /i  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Audrey: ( she is in a very dim lit place) (to herself) HA! They will never find me here.  
  
(We hear footsteps get closer, and then the they are right next to where Audrey is. They stop, and then they continue and start to fade.)  
  
Audrey: (to herself) Whew! I wonder how Sasha is doing.  
  
(Sasha is in a well lit place, that seems like a very comfy apartment. It has a few rooms, granted, they are quite small, but there is one, that appears to be the largest one, that has a couch, a chair, and a small TV with what looks like a futuristic DVD player, and there is a stereo on the other side of the room. The other two rooms are smaller, one seems to be a bathroom, while the other one is a kitchen with a fridge, a small table with 4 chairs, and a microwave. Sasha was sitting on the couch curled up by herself. "What am I going to do," she thought to herself. "Well, at least they will never find me here. She got up and walked to the fridge and gets a can of soda out and sits back on the couch. Then there is a knock and a voice.)  
  
XJ5's voice: (worried tone) Sasha, it's just me. Come on, let me in.  
  
( "What does he want," thought Sasha. She rolled her eyes and got up and went to what appeared to be a door. However, when she got to it, there was a control panel, and with a few buttons pressed, a door slid open, revealing a room, where about only two people could fit into. Sasha stepped in and pressed a button on another control panel, that was to the left of the door, and the door slid shut again, and we hear a motor running. In a few seconds, the door slides open again, and she steps into a dark, small room, and then goes to the wall, and opens a panel, that is really a peephole, to the domosphere. She looked out it, and all she saw, except for what was always in the domosphere, was XJ5. She pressed a few buttons on yet another control panel, and a door slid open to the domosphere. The weird thing was, where the slid open, was nothing, but what appeared to be a mere tree. Sasha and XJ5 stared at each other for a second, and then Sasha broke the silence.  
  
Sasha: Well, come on and come in, before they look in here and find us.  
  
(XJ5 followed Sasha into the room and the door slid shut, and there was the tree, with no trace of a secret room, but just a mere tree in the domosphere.)  
  
(Sasha was on the couch again, with her soda, and XJ5 was standing by the chair, looking at her. This time it was XJ5 who broke the silence.)  
  
XJ5: (worried tone) Sasha, are you ok?  
  
Sasha: I'm fine!  
  
(XJ5 obviously knew she was lying. He went over and sat by her, and put his arm around her. At first she stayed away from him, but then she leaned against him.)  
  
Sasha: I can't believe them.  
  
XJ5: I know sweetheart.  
  
(They sat for a second in silence)  
  
XJ5: You know, they are going to think something is wrong is wrong if we don't come back, or at least go somewhere where they can find us.  
  
Sasha: (smiles) Well, if you want to hide, a secret hide out, that no one else knows about it always good.  
  
(XJ5 gets up and starts toward the door.)  
  
XJ5: Are you coming?  
  
(She gets up and they go out the door.)  
  
Audrey's voice: (yelling) Put me down!!  
  
(Sheila is sitting in a chair in the study, and looks up. Greg walks in carrying Audrey, with Max right behind him. He takes her to a chair, sets her down, and he and Max block her from being able to get away.)  
  
Greg: (with a sly grin.) Ok, you're down. Now hand it over.  
  
Audrey: Fine!  
  
(She tosses the keys into the air but Max quickly catches them.)  
  
Max: Thank you. Audrey: (mocks him.) Alright. I gave them back. Now let me go!  
  
Greg: Not so fast!  
  
Audrey: What?!  
  
Greg: Where's your partner?  
  
Audrey: I don't know! And why would I tell you if I did?!  
  
Greg: A likely excuse. (mocking her) I don't know where she's at.  
  
Audrey: I don't! The last time I saw her, was when we went opposite ways to hide.  
  
Greg: Aha!! And that's where we start looking.  
  
(XJ5 and Sasha are walking down a hallway, side by side.)  
  
Sasha: Ya know, we could just go back. And if they find us, we could just say we were both sick of it, so we just quit.  
  
XJ5: That wouldn't convince them, and you know it.  
  
Sasha: (shrugs) It was worth a shot.  
  
(They walk a little further down the hall, to a door.)  
  
Sasha: We might as well wait in the study for them.  
  
Max: Did you just hear something?  
  
Greg: I was about to ask the same thing.  
  
Max: It sounded like Sasha and XJ5. Like they were right outside the door.  
  
(The door opens, and XJ5 and Sasha walk in.)  
  
Greg: (with a big smile) Good job XJ5! You got her.  
  
Sasha: (some what insulted) Pfft! Yeah right! He didn't catch me. We were both done, so we called a truce.  
  
Greg: (sly grin) Well, you may have called a truce with XJ5, but you didn't with me. (gets in an attacking position)  
  
Sasha: (also sly grin) (mockingly) Is that a challenge? (crouches to the floor, with her right hand on the floor.)  
  
Sheila: Now stop fighting you two.  
  
Greg: Oh, we're not fighting. I'm just going to catch her too.  
  
Sasha: I'd like to see you try.  
  
(Greg jumps at Sasha, but she jumps on her hands, and springs off the ground, flipping over Greg, and lands behind him, in the same position she was in before she jumped, facing him. She slowly rises and stands there looking at Greg for a second.)  
  
Greg: Not a bad move. But you'll have to do much more than that to beat me.  
  
(Greg jumps at her, and she stands there and waits until the last second, and then steps out of his was, and puts her foot out, and before he can stop, or jump, he trips and falls. Sasha goes and stands over him.)  
  
Audrey: HA! We got you now! ( she jumps on his back.)  
  
Greg: (sitting up on his arm) Ok. You won.  
  
Sasha: (sly grin) Brain over brawn always wins.  
  
Greg: (sits up and puts Audrey on his shoulders.) You are a pretty good fighter, you know that, don't you?  
  
Sasha: I've learned from some of the best.  
  
Greg: (he smiles at her, and then gets up and slides Audrey off his shoulders, and sets her on the floor.) One of them must be your mother. (Sasha rolled her eyes and Sheila blushed slightly.) Well, now that that is finished, Max and I need to get going.  
  
Sheila: We'll walk you to the teleporter.  
  
(Sasha rolled her eyes again, as Greg and Sheila went through the door. Audrey and Max followed them. Sasha started for another door, but XJ5 grabbed her, and turned her around.)  
  
XJ5: The teleporter is this way.. Remember?  
  
Sasha: Oh, I know, I was just going to..  
  
XJ5: (cutting her off) Oh, just come on!  
  
(They walk out the door that the others left through.)  
  
(Greg and Max are standing on the teleporter.)  
  
Sheila: Thanks again Greg.  
  
Greg: It was my pleasure.  
  
Sheila: (turning to XJ5, Audrey, and Sasha.) Are you three going to say good bye?  
  
Audrey: (flatly) Bye Max. (Now in a more cheerful tone.) See ya later Greg.  
  
XJ5: Well, good night Greg, and Max,. or rather good morning.  
  
(XJ5 nudges Sasha)  
  
Sasha: (in a less friendly tone than normal, and quickly) Bye Greg. (she puts on a sly grin and is quiet for a second.)  
  
Max: (slightly offended) Don't I get a goodbye?!  
  
Sasha: (now smiling) Goodbye Maxy Million!  
  
(Max rolled his eyes)  
  
Max: Good bye Sasha. Goodbye everyone. We'll see you later.  
  
Greg: And not too much later either. Goodbye. (to Max) Let's go.  
  
*KERPOW* 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha: Well, this one seems to be longer.  
  
dajavu: Yep! I'm finally starting to get this longer chapter thing down. lol.  
  
XJ5: Would you just get on with the story?!  
  
dajavu: Well, aren't we just the happy one.  
  
XJ5: What do you expect? I'm stuck here with you two.  
  
(dajavu and Sasha look at each other and put on a sly grin)  
  
Sasha: We can make ya more comfortable XJ5.  
  
XJ5: (takes a step back) No thank you. I'm fine.  
  
(Sasha and dajavu laugh.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sasha: (to XJ5) I wonder what he meant by that.  
  
Sheila: Well, you seem to have had fun. (she turns around to face XJ5, Audrey, and Sasha.)  
  
Audrey: Yeah! We got to stay up late, and play keep away from XJ5 and Max!  
  
Sheila: It's 2:30AM though!  
  
Sasha: Well, its not like we have an exhausting day tomorrow. It will be fun.  
  
Sheila: Well, I'm glad you think so, but how did you find out?  
  
Sasha: (giving her a confused look) What do you mean how did I find out?! We have been planning this trip Earth to go to the mall and everywhere else, for two months!!  
  
Sheila: (worried look) Oh no.  
  
Sasha: What do you mean, oh no?  
  
Sheila: Well, I asked Greg to come over tomorrow, and we would have dinner here, and then we all could go to Earth together for the next four days.  
  
Sasha: You what?!  
  
Audrey: Yes!! Greg's fun to be with!  
  
Sasha: Mom!! How.  
  
Sheila: (cutting her off) XJ5, could you please take Audrey to bed. and make sure she stays this time?  
  
XJ5: (sighs) Alright.  
  
Audrey: Aww, I don't want to go with him.  
  
Sheila: You don't want to be tired tomorrow when Greg comes over, do you?  
  
Audrey: (sighs) No.. Oh, alright. (she starts through the door, and XJ5 follows her, glancing at Sasha as he goes past her. They leave and Sasha and Sheila look at each other.)  
  
Sheila: You were saying.?  
  
Sasha: We had this planned for so long.  
  
Sheila: Well, we're still going. Now Greg and Max are coming along.  
  
Sasha: Yeah! But it was supposed to be just us!  
  
Sheila: What's wrong Sasha?  
  
Sasha: Nothing! (calming down now) I'm fine.  
  
Sheila: (slight smile) Well, we can still go everywhere we were planning to.  
  
Sasha: (flatly) Ok. (fake enthusiasm) Well, we can still have fun.  
  
Sheila: (now smiling) Of course we will. But I have a huge favor to ask you.  
  
Sasha: (with a questioning look) What?  
  
Sheila: Could you cook the meal for tomorrow? I'm not the greatest cook, but you are wonderful at it. Please?  
  
Sasha: (astonished face) No! For one thing, you invited him. And Second, I don't want the glory for it. (under her breath) especially not from him.  
  
Sheila: Please? I'll tell him I cooked it. Then you don't have to worry about it.  
  
Sasha: (frowns, then rolls her eyes and sighs.) Alright. But, don't tell him I made it!  
  
Sheila: It's a deal. Well, I'm going to go to bed, and you should do the same. Good night Sasha.  
  
Sasha: Good night.  
  
(Sheila leaves through a door, as Sasha watches her. She turns and heads fro the other door, and goes to the study, where XJ5 is sitting in a chair. However, he seems to be waiting rather than reading the book that is in his hands.)  
  
XJ5: Hello Sasha.  
  
Sasha: (smiles) You've been waiting for me, haven't you?  
  
XJ5: (looks at her for a second) No, I've just been reading. Why would you think that?  
  
Sasha: Well, for one thing, your book is upside down. (she points to his book.)  
  
(He quickly flips his book right side up, and Sasha laughs and sits in a chair, next to him.)  
  
XJ5: Ok, well so I was waiting. I knew you would come here to see me. So. what happened?  
  
Sasha: Greg and Max are coming on the trip, with us, and she asked me to cook the meal for tomorrow, but she is going to say she cooked it, so he won't bug me.  
  
XJ5: And you're not too happy with any of it, but you just acted like you were, right?  
  
Sasha: (smiling) I can't get anything past you, can I XJ5?  
  
XJ5: No. But please don't be too upset through the whole trip.  
  
Sasha: (still smiling) Oh, I can just ditch them and go on by myself when they aren't looking, and claim I got lost in the crowd. They won't know the difference.  
  
XJ5: Please take me with you, when you go. I don't want to be stuck with Audrey all day.  
  
Sasha: (laughs) Alright. Me and you will go off together and have a ball. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
XJ5: Alright. Goodnight Sasha.  
  
Sasha: Good night XJ5.  
  
(Sasha left through the door she came in, and XJ5 frowned after her. He knew she was not too happy about the trip. Sheila, Audrey, and Sasha had been planning it for awhile, and it was supposed to just be the four of them. He knew how much Audrey and Sasha were looking forward to it, especially because of the fact that Sheila hardly ever got time off like this, being a lieutenant and all. However, he knew Audrey wouldn't mind one bit with Greg and Max coming along. Well,. maybe Max, but not Greg. XJ5 just wanted Sasha to be happy. Then he smiled as an idea began to formulate in his head.)  
  
(Sasha opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Another long day, she thought. She turned and looked at her alarm clock.)  
  
Sasha: AHH!!  
  
(She jumped out of bed, and ran into her bathroom. In a few seconds, she came out, dressed, but her hair was down, an was frazzled and in her face. She ran out of her bedroom, and down the hall, and turned into the kitchen, and right into XJ5.)  
  
XJ5: (smiling) Good morning Sasha.  
  
Sasha: (glaring at him) You turned my alarm clock off.  
  
(Sasha put her hair up as XJ5 spoke.)  
  
XJ5: And for once, you slept in. But don't worry, you're still the first one awake. Well, except for me. I finally got up before you for once.  
  
(Sasha glared and frowned at him. However, in a few seconds, her frown turned into a smile.)  
  
XJ5: I have something to tell you, later, too.  
  
Sasha: Well,. thanks for helping me get some rest. So, what do you want to tell me?  
  
XJ5: It's alright. Now, when are you getting started on that dinner?  
  
Sasha: As soon as I get breakfast ready and jump in the shower. But what did you want to tell me?  
  
XJ5: Basically, in about 45 minutes. But we'll talk later.  
  
Sasha: Or faster. Fine. But I'm holding you to that later part.  
  
(Audrey was eating a piece of toast and Sheila was drinking a glass of orange juice, when Sasha came in, with damp hair.)  
  
Sasha: Enjoying? Well, I'm going to go start the dinner.  
  
Sheila: (putting the glass down) And you don't mind?  
  
(Sasha just waved her hand, as she walked into the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen, she began to get out various things. 2 pots, a glass dish, spoons, measuring cups, and spices. She then went to the fridge and got out a rather large meat, eggs, and milk. She put the meat in the glass dish and began mixing things in the other pots and then poured it all in the glass dish. She turned the oven on, picked up the dish and leaned over to put it into the oven. She slid it in and set the timer and turned around to meet XJ5.)  
  
XJ5: Are you finished?  
  
Sasha: All I have to do is wash everything, and put it away. Well, and pull it out later.  
  
XJ5: Ok. And are you all packed and ready to leave later?  
  
Sasha: Almost. I just have a few things that I need to put in my bags.  
  
XJ5: ok. And why don't you set the oven on the self server, so it will put the food on the table when it gets done.  
  
Sasha: (smiling) Ok. It should be perfect timing too.  
  
(she walked over and presses a few buttons on the oven.)  
  
Sasha: Ok. It's all set.  
  
XJ5: Good. Now I want you to go finish packing what you need to, and then put your bags next to the teleporter.  
  
(Sasha was about to testify, but XJ5 cut her off.)  
  
XJ5: I'll take care of the dishes, and I'll set the table. Now go on.  
  
(with a questioning look, Sasha left the kitchen.) 


	7. Chapter 7

dajavu: Well, I finally got this chapter up. lol.  
  
Sasha: Finally. I thought it would be a Christmas present for it to be up.  
  
dajavu: :P  
  
XJ5: Now calm down you two.  
  
dajavu: What? We're just goofing around.  
  
XJ5: Which is exactly why it's taken you so long to get this chapter up.  
  
dajavu: Fine! Well, enjoy chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(A few minutes later, Sasha walked through the dinning room, where Audrey and Sheila had been, and the table was set already. She walked into the kitchen, and all of the dishes were washed, and put away, and the meal was cooking in the oven, but XJ5 wasn't around. "Now where could he be?" thought Sasha. She left the kitchen and walked down the hall, towards the one place where she always checked first for XJ5. When she got to the door, she walked through into the study, and found XJ5 sitting in a chair, actually reading a book this time. Sasha walked over and sat in a chair next to him.)  
  
Sasha: Well, umm, thanks for washing the dishes, and setting the table for me.  
  
XJ5: (still behind the book) Oh, you're welcome.  
  
Sasha: (was looking around and was quiet for a few seconds.) So umm,. (trying to hide her anticipation) what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
XJ5: (lowers his book, and has a grin on his face) I knew I wouldn't have t say anything about it,. that you would just bring it up yourself.  
  
Sasha: Well???  
  
XJ5: (closes the book, and lays it on a small table next to his chair.) I know how much you were looking forward to this trip, but, I still want you to be happy. I don't want this small disadvantage to ruin it for you.  
  
Sasha: (flatly) First of all, it's not a small disadvantage. And, my mom told you to come talk to me about this, didn't she? (mockingly) To make every thing better?  
  
XJ5: Well, umm,. (hesitantly) actually, she knows nothing about this, and I'm going to ask you to keep it that way. You see, I know how much you still want to go, yet, don't want Greg along, so. how would you like to go to Earth,. just you and me for the next four days?  
  
Sasha: (with a surprised look) What?! (stands up) Just you and me and no one else?!  
  
XJ5: If you don't, then I understand.  
  
Sasha: (now smiling.) (in a louder tone) Of course! This will be a great trip XJ5! And that's why you told me to pack my bags so early, and made sure I took care of everything early!  
  
XJ5: Calm down Sasha, and lower your voice!  
  
Sasha: (still smiling) (almost a whisper) So, when do we leave?  
  
XJ5: As soon as we get to the teleporter.  
  
Sasha: Well, come on!  
  
(she started for the door but XJ5 gently grabbed her by the arm)  
  
XJ5: Now hang on Sasha.  
  
Sasha: (looks at XJ5) What?  
  
XJ5: If Audrey or your mother would see us walking down the hall, towards the teleporter room together, they might think something is up. So, I'll go first, and you stay in here for, hmm,. about 5 minutes, and then go ahead, and come. Alright?  
  
(He turns and walks towards the door.)  
  
Sasha: But.  
  
XJ5: (he turns to her) (in a firm voice) 5 minutes. (He turns and walks out, and Sasha watches him leave, and then looks at the clock. She flops in the chair he was sitting in, and picks up the book he was reading.)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
dajavu: Just to let you know, any info from the so called book "Almost Useless Facts," is from www.amusingfacts.com. And anything that is in quotations, is thought, any thing in parenthesis is acted out, and anything just there, with nothing surrounding it, is just read from the book. This is just for this last part.  
  
Sasha: I think it was a very useful page, and it goes great in here.  
  
XJ5: Although, the only people who would read it are you two.  
  
Sasha: Hey! You were reading it too.  
  
XJ5: I did because dajavu made me.  
  
dajavu: (rolls eyes) :P  
  
Sasha: (sarcastically) Sure XJ5. We really believe you.  
  
XJ5: Are you two going to get back to the story or what?!  
  
Sasha: (to dajavu) He's trying to cover himself up.  
  
dajavu: (nods to Sasha) Well, aaaaaaannyway,. back to the story.  
  
(Sasha looked at the cover.) Almost Useless Facts. Hmm, (She thought.) "So that's how he comes up with some of that stuff." Sasha looked up at the clock. "30 seconds. Darn it!" She opened the book to a random page. Goldfish have a memory span of 5 seconds. "Sounds like some other people I know." A group of crows is called a murder. (she shuddered) "Creepy." (looking at the clock) "Drat it! 1 minute, 35 seconds." (looking at the book) There are 5 years in a quinquennium. "Hmm, so they do have a name for 5 years after all." One billion seconds is about 32 years. (looking at clock.) "Only 2 minutes 15 seconds. Funny, it feels like 2 billion have passed already." (back at book) Twit is the name given to a pregnant goldfish. " HA! So that's why he was laughing when Audrey called that man a twit and he argued with her about it." A newly hatched fish is called a fry. "Hmmm, I think I'll just stick with a hamburger next time." (looking at the clock) "Drat! Two minutes left." (back at book) 17 tons of gold is used yearly on wedding rings. "Wonder if I'm ever going to contribute to that... ha, probably not." Being unmarried can shorten a man's life by 10 years. (Sasha frowned.) "If being unmarried shortens it by 10 years, I wonder how many a divorce shortens it. but then again Shakespeare did say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved." (at clock) "1 minute!" (at book) A squirrel cannot carry the rabies virus. "Well, that explains how he helped Audrey calm down after that lady's pet squirrel bit her,. of course, it never would have bit her if she wouldn't have been aggervating it." (at clock) "25 seconds!!!" (back at book) If you spray antiseptic spray on a polar bear, its fur will turn purple. "Hmm, I wonder if I tell XJ5 my skin will turn purple, he will believe me, and not use it anymore.. ha! yeah right." (Sasha looked at the clock and jumped out of the chair, dropping the book on the floor.) (Out loud) Finally! (Sasha quickly looked at the door, making sure Audrey or Sheila didn't hear her. She picked up the book, closed it, set it on the table, and walked through the door, and down the hall, towards the teleporter.) 


	8. Chapter 8

dajavu: Ok, I'm sorry everyone for this chapter being so short, but it works. lol. It's a short time period, and I think it would be worse if I included the arrival at the hotel and this together, so bear with me. But you've gotta admit, I am getting better at the longer chapters.  
  
XJ5: *rolls eyes* And the long notes up here.  
  
dajavu: Yep! They're fun.  
  
Sasha: Anyway, she's only doing this to make the story flow. Ha. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(XJ5 was in the teleporter room, waiting. He was standing at the computer, when Sasha came in.)  
  
XJ5: I see you didn't waste any time.  
  
Sasha: Hey, time is money,. just kidding. Besides, you said 5 minutes! I waited, and trust me, it was no walk in the domosphere,.. but it was worth it. So, where are we going first?  
  
XJ5: Well, we should find a hotel first. And, not the same one that your mother and Audrey will be in. It would just be too risky, even though they probably wouldn't think to look there.  
  
Sasha: Well, since they're at the Hotel Tropic, which was my second idea, lets go to the Hotel Razzle Dazzle. I heard it's great.  
  
XJ5: Buy won't they think to look there first? After all, that's where you suggested to go.  
  
Sasha: Ah, but mom doesn't think like that. She'll figure I'm too smart to go there, and look somewhere where I'd be the least likely to go. Even though I'm actually smart to pick the one place I talked about because I know she wouldn't look for me there, but she doesn't know that I know that. (XJ5 gave her a confused look) Never mind. Besides, (she put on a sly grin) I can ditch anyone,. remember?  
  
XJ5: (flatly) I remember. (normal) Well, come on. (Her turned and headed toward the teleporter, and in a flash, Sasha was there with all of her stuff, waiting for him.) (He rolled his eyes as he stepped onto his spot on the teleporter. While pressing the buttons for the coordinates on the controls, he said) I can see you're happy now,. which isn't a bad thing. (As he finished, he pressed the red button, and the light once again showed as *KERPOW* .. and they were gone.) 


	9. Chapter 9

dajavu: YAY! A longer chapter again,.. lol. I don't like the short ones either, I just thought that was a good place to end that last one.  
  
Sasha: You're just a master of suspense,... and you like being that way too, don't you?  
  
dajavu: *smiles*  
  
XJ5: Can we just get on with the fanfic?  
  
Sasha: See? Even XJ5 is in suspense.  
  
XJ5: No I'm not,.. plus I'm one of the characters,... I already know what's going to happen.  
  
Sasha: *laughs* Anyway,... here it is. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(You see a tall building, with a red sequined carpet leading to the door, covered with a canopy, with large glass double doors, and two attendants standing at the doors, still as statues. Above the canopy was a rather large, block-lettered, golden sign, reading, "Razzle Dazzle." As we see this, there's the sudden flash of light and *KERPOW* Sasha and XJ5 appeared. No one seemed to care that they just appeared,... but then again, it was a daily thing, and everyone was pretty much used to it. Sasha smiled and in one leap was on the edge of the carpet.)  
  
XJ5: (walked to where Sasha was) Now don't take off too fast.  
  
Sasha: Well, sorry, I just can't wait to get checked in. (they started walking towards the doors.) I hope we get one with a balcony. After we get a room, we have to explore the hotel. (sly grin) We should play ding-dong ditch later tonight.  
  
XJ5: *flatly* No, we are not going to do that. (they reached the doors, and the attendants opened the doors and one took Sasha's big bag and lead them to the check in desk.)  
  
(There was a man behind the desk who looked very up-tight, but when Sasha and XJ5 approached him, he smiled and gave them a warm welcome.)  
  
Man: Welcome to the Hotel Razzle Dazzle! My name's Tom. So, will you two be the only ones in the room?  
  
XJ5: Yes.  
  
Tom: Then, may I suggest the Exclusive Room? Two beds, a kitchen, DVD player, satellite TV, large screen I might add, Jacuzzi tub, and shower, and an outside deck. Plus there's a special going on right now, for $80 a night. So, should I put your name down?  
  
(Sasha's mouth had dropped open and she looked at XJ5, as if begging him for this opportunity.)  
  
XJ5: Please.  
  
Tom: Alright. I just need you to sign here. (he handed XJ5 a paper and pointed to a ling and XJ5 signed.)  
  
Tom: Well, thank you. Your room number is 1034. I'll get a bellhop to assist you to your room, and please,... enjoy your stay at Hotel Razzle Dazzle. (He left the desk, and went into the back room. In a minute, a boy of about Sasha's age came out.)  
  
Bellhop: Welcome to the Hotel Razzle Dazzle. Let me get your bags, and show you to your room. (he bent down to pick up Sasha's bags, but she pulled them back.)  
  
Sasha: It's alright. I can carry them. They're not heavy.  
  
Bellhop: Nonsense,... (Sasha just have him a look) Well, at least let me take the big one. (Without Sasha's consent, he took the biggest bag, and left Sasha with only her laptop computer in it's case, and her camera bag. The bellhop led them to the elevator and opened the door.)  
  
Bellhop: Room 1034,... so you're on the 10th floor. Come on, (he walked in the elevator and Sasha and XJ5 followed. He closed the door, and pressed the button for the 10th floor. A noise of a machine starting, was heard which meant the elevator was starting up.)  
  
Bellhop: So, is this your first time at Hotel Razzle Dazzle?  
  
Sasha: Yes, but I've heard so much about it. It sounds like paradise.  
  
Bellhop: I'm not complaining for working here.  
  
Sasha: (sly grin) Have you ever really had fun in here?  
  
XJ5: Don't even start Sasha.  
  
Bellhop: So how long are you here for?  
  
Sasha: we'll be here for the rest of the week.  
  
(There was a ding, and the doors of the elevator opened. The bellhop walked out and waited for Sasha and XJ5 to follow. When they were out of the elevator, they walked out of the area the elevators were in, and turned left, down the hallway.)  
  
Bellhop: (after they had passed a few doors) It's not too much further. (they passed by 1029, on the left, 1030 on the right, 1031, left, 1032, right, 1033, left, and finally came to 1034 on their right.)  
  
Bellhop: Well, here we are. Room 1034.  
  
(He opened the door and led them in and set Sasha's bag down.)  
  
Bellhop: (turning to them again) Well, enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, let me know.  
  
Sasha: Wait.... What's your name?  
  
(He smiled and stuck out his hand.)  
  
Bellhop: Sorry. Quite rude. The name's hunter,... and your's?  
  
Sasha: (shaking his hand) My name's Sasha.... (she nodded towards XJ5) and that's XJ5. (Hunter nodded to him)  
  
Hunter: Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, and like I said,... if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. See ya. (He left the room smiling, and shut the door behind him. Sasha stood in silence for few moments, to make sure Hunter was gone, and then howled with laughter, and jumped on the bed. XJ5 just looked at her, both confused and startled from the sudden outburst.)  
  
Sasha: Would you look at this place?! Look how big it is! (She got up and started looking through out the room. XJ5 watched her, amused, and sat down on the edge of the bed with a smile. Things like this always excited Sasha. But then again,... Sasha always was happy, and almost always had a smile on her face,... except lately. XJ5 drawn deeper into his thoughts, frowned. For awhile now, it was rare to see Sasha smiling like she normally did. She had a smile on, but XJ5 knew it was her false smile. The mask she put on when she was hiding something. Not something bad, just what she was truly thinking. Her shelter from the world,... her shelter from admitting what was really wrong. He could see through it,... but many could not. She had always been good at it, except from him. But what was it this time. She always talked to him,... but why not yet? Was it not important? Or was it so deep that she didn't feel like sharing it just yet? However she seemed happy right now. Maybe it would pass. XJ5's thoughts were stopped when Sasha approached him.)  
  
Sasha: So, what do we do first?  
  
XJ5: Well, are you hungry? How about dinner at the 34+ Café?  
  
Sasha: You are the greatest person ever to be the leader of a trip!  
  
XJ5: I thought you would like it. Well,... come on. (XJ5 stood up and he and Sasha walked out the door together.)  
  
~Meanwhile, back on the Satellite~ 


End file.
